


Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboy Hats, Customer Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Flaming Saddles au, Floor Sex, Gay Bar, Harry dances at the bar, Harry dresses as a cowboy, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, barman harry, dancing with ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry whimpered as Louis pushed himself up onto his tiptoes, grazing his ear lobe with his lips. His breath tickled Harry’s ears, and Harry swallowed, already anticipating what Louis was about to say.“I’d like to ride you, cowboy…”**Harry's a barman at Flaming Saddles, a country and western themed gay bar.Louis’ a customer who’d like to see if the tall barman is as good on the ropes as everyone says he is...





	Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two hours, so apologies for any mistakes or inaccuracies! I haven't been to Flaming Saddles, but I have done a bit of research. Any mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> Thanks to Liz for the super quick beta on this one! :)
> 
> Title from 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' by Big & Rich.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Harry, come on, you’re going to be late!”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Harry hollered back, picking up the cowboy hat from where it was sat on the side next to his bag. It wasn’t strictly part of the uniform, but Harry felt it added a certain something to the rest of his outfit. Plus… it just looked fucking good. He sat it atop his head and nodded to himself, straightening out the diamante laden belt buckle at the front of his jeans, smirking at how it shone in the bright lights of the staff room. 

He could already hear the dance remix of famous country songs echoing through the bar at Flaming Saddles where he worked, and Harry hummed along to the famous Carrie Underwood song before he started singing along under his breath, the lyrics too familiar to him after having worked there for nearly a year now. It wasn’t exactly the dream job he’d always had in mind, but Harry had to admit he had fun every night he came to work here, and he always left after his shift with a smile on his face.

Harry pushed through the main doors and walked into the main bar area, grinning at a couple of his colleagues who were serving some of the customers. Harry knew he was on the bar tonight, and smoothed down his t-shirt with his big hands, stepping behind the bar. He tipped his hat at Matt, one of his friends he’d worked with since he started, and he dove in, catching the eye of the first customer he saw.

“Hey handsome, what can I get you?”

“You choose for me,” the man shouted back, trying to be heard over the music. “What’s good?”

“I make a pretty good Sex on the Beach,” Harry shouted back, and the guy nodded, leaning over the bar a little more towards Harry. “Coming right up!”

Harry bustled about preparing the drink, and when he was done, he slid the glass across the bar, accepting payment from the man before he went over to the till, grabbing his change.

“Can I get your number as well?” The guy asked, and Harry smiled but shook his head. It was a personal rule of his that he didn't pick up men at the bar, preferring to meet them elsewhere, but he couldn’t deny there were times he’d been tempted. Some of the guys who frequented Flaming Saddles were hot as hell, and while Harry had stolen a few kisses when his shift was over, his bed had always remained empty when he returned home. Sometimes, he wished he could let loose and just take someone home, but he was sure it wasn’t in his nature.

“Sorry mate. Have a good night, yeah?”

The guy grinned and shrugged his shoulders, pushing his way through the crowd again, leaving Harry to turn to the next person. The first hour of his shift passed by all too quickly, Harry serving drink after drink, spilling too much down himself, but he was too used to that to be bothered by it. His black t-shirt was clinging nicely to his body, and he’d already seen a few men eyeing him up across the room, although he’d ignored their advances as much as he could. He was only human, after all.

Just as Harry had finished serving yet another customer, accepting a drink for himself when the customer had insisted, the lights in the room came onto the bar and Harry grinned, quickly hopping up onto the bar alongside his colleagues. The country music pulsated loudly in the room and they began the familiar routine, cowboy boots stomping on the wooden surface under their feet. Harry let loose a little bit, swaying his hips, using his hands to trace up and down his torso, loving how he could feel the room watching his every move.

He strutted along a little bit and crowded up close to Matt, knowing the pair of them enjoyed riling up the crowds of men watching them, and the few women dotted around never argued at the sight of the two of them dancing. They moved their feet quickly in a familiar rhythm, Harry removing his cowboy hat and plonking it on Matt’s head as he moved his body to the rhythm of the song, singing along, a broad smile on his face. When the song finished, everyone in the room cheered loudly, and the bartenders held hands, bowing and waving out at the audience.

Harry squinted as he saw one man leant up against one of the painted pillars, arms folded across his chest, watching only Harry. Harry startled as Matt shoved the hat back on his head, and they hugged quickly before Matt jumped down, landing behind the bar again. Harry popped his hip out, and sent the guy a flirty wink. The man smirked, and Harry turned, letting the man get a good look at his arse before he hopped down himself, quickly turning back to a customer and chatting to them. Harry might not want to take the men at work home to bed them, but teasing was a lot of fun.

“Oi, Harry-”

Harry whirled around from where he was crouched down on the floor, tucking the hem of his skinny jean back into his cowboy boot. The boots had cost him a small fortune, but when he’d tried them on and saw how good they looked, Harry couldn’t resist. Now, they were comfortable and he loved wearing them, and he knew he had the best boots out of everyone at the bar.

“What’s up, Hank?”

“You’re up on the ropes in ten.”

Harry frowned, standing up and straightening out his belt buckle again. 

“But I was on there Tuesday, not meant to go on again today, it’s Aaron’s turn-”

“Someone’s paid me handsomely to get you up there, so you’ll go, yeah?”

Harry sighed but nodded, knowing that in this line of work, the customer was always right. It wasn’t that he didn't like working the ropes, but it was physically draining, and Harry hadn’t warmed up properly. He slipped out the back and did a few stretches, taking a few swigs of his water bottle. He’d only had a couple of shots so he wasn’t exactly drunk, but the ropes required concentration, and Harry didn't want to risk hurting himself.

When the time to go and perform was up, Harry walked through, heading over to the raised area where the rope section was. It was still in darkness, the lights only going up once Harry mounted the ropes and got ready to perform, but already he could feel the butterflies in his belly. There was something special about being on the ropes that Harry loved. It was a skill - not all of the staff at Flaming Saddle could do it, and Harry knew he was one of the better ones on there. He always commanded the attention of the room, and Harry loved how it made him feel, the way the air of the room whipped around his body as he swung back and forth, contorting his body around the ropes, everyone watching his every move.

“Top off-” Hank called, and Harry laughed, shaking his head, thinking his boss was joking. “I’m not kidding. This guy’s paid more for a topless show, so that’s what he’s getting.”

“Fuck-” Harry murmured, taking his hat off for a moment to yank his t-shirt off over his head, exposing his tattooed torso. He returned the hat to his head, and shivered in the chill of the room, his skin prickling with goosebumps. He was in fairly good shape, he knew that, but still, doing this topless was another thing altogether. Harry folded his arms across his chest for a moment, looking at the gathered customers, wondering who would have paid to get him up there tonight.

Just as he was about to step up to the ropes and get going, he saw the man from before, the one that had been watching him line dance on the bar staring at him. Harry tilted his head to the side, and locked eyes with the man. He couldn’t see what colour his eyes were from where he was stood, but the man’s figure was certainly something to behold. He had on what looked like very tight jeans, not unlike Harry’s own, but a baggier t-shirt on top. He had a snapback on his head, and Harry suddenly realised his cowboy hat wasn’t the best accessory for what he was about to do. He could feel the man’s eyes burn into him as he took it off and bent over to put it down, not wanting to damage it.

Harry grabbed the ropes in both hands as the lights beamed down on him, and hoisted himself up, feeling the stretch in his biceps already at supporting his own weight. The volume of the music went up, and Harry could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him as he started to swing, using his own weight as momentum to get things going. He smiled his way through, hands holding on fiercely as he arched his back, pushing out his chest. He was already starting to sweat from the exertion and the hot lights, but it spurred him on, knowing his body looked good right now.

The routines didn't have to last long on the ropes. The bosses knew it was tiring, but Harry was determined to put as much into it as he could. He swung back and forth for a few moments, putting his weight behind it, and on a forward swing, splayed his legs as wide as they’d go to a bevy of cheers from the audience, and Harry righted himself again, laughing at the exhilaration of what he was doing. 

Harry slowed down and put his feet back on the ground, mounting just one rope this time instead of two, twisting his body around it as seductively as he could. All of Harry’s nerves were long gone, and his body moved fluidly with the rope, using his upper body strength to propel himself into the various positions he had gotten himself into. Harry loved the burn he could feel in his muscles from the strain of what he was doing, and he lifted himself higher, arching his back again.

He looked out, meeting the eyes of the man who had been watching him earlier, and they stared each other down for a moment. Harry’s body shivered at the sight of being watched so intently, and he couldn’t resist sending the man another wink, loving how his face lit up with a smile when he saw what Harry had done. The song was coming to a close, so Harry performed a few more impressive moves earning cheers and whoops from the audience. When he was done, he lowered himself to the floor, untangling himself from the ropes and stood to the front of the stage, taking a little bow for a moment.

He stood back up and reached over for his cowboy hat, putting it back pride of place on top of his head. He picked up his t-shirt, not wanting to put it back on just yet and he stepped down from the stage, thanking a few people who called out compliments as he made his way back to the bar. He sat on a stool at the end, needing to get his breath back before he worked again, and Matt handed him a bottle of beer, Harry quickly downing half of it. The bubbles fizzed on his tongue for a moment, and Harry exhaled slowly, the bottle cool in his hand.

“Hi.”

Harry turned to look at the person behind the voice, and grinned when he saw it was the man from earlier who’d been watching him.

“Hi.”

“You were good up there,” the man said, nodding towards the ropes. Harry blushed and looked down at the bar, the rings on his fingers clinking on the glass bottle still in his hand. “Can I get you another?”

“Oh no, better not. Still working for a few hours,” Harry replied, and the man nodded in understanding. “Was it you?”

“Was what me? Oh, a beer, thanks, mate.” Another of Harry’s colleagues nodded, hurrying to fulfill the order.

“Were you the one who paid for me to get up there tonight?”

The other man chuckled, a raspy laugh that made Harry’s stomach flip over.

“Bit presumptuous of you to think that was me, isn’t it?”

“Sorry, I just-”

“Nah, you’re okay. It was me. I saw you dancing on the bar, and then I heard on the grapevine you were pretty good on the ropes, so I had to see for myself.”

“Did I disappoint?”

“Definitely not,” the other man smirked back. “Worth every penny you cost me. Especially the little bonus I offered if you did it topless.”

“Cheeky,” Harry retorted, watching the man’s slim fingers wrap around the neck of his bottle. “So since you got a little dance out of me, do I get a name out of you?”

The man tilted his bottle back and took a swig, Harry’s eyes fixed on his pink lips, how his tongue darted out to mop up any excess beer as he pulled the bottle away. He tried not to make his attraction to any customers obvious, but he was really struggling to hold back right now. The other man shuffled closer to him, leaning over so he could talk quietly into Harry’s ear.

“You do, only because you were so good.” Harry shivered at those words, and held his breath, waiting to hear the man’s name. “I’m Louis.”

“Harry. Nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry said, offering his hand for the man to shake. He watched as his bigger hand engulfed the man’s much smaller one, and they smiled at each other, electricity pulsing between them. “So is this your first visit?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, pushing his fringe delicately out of his eyes. “Not going to be my last though.”

“No?”

“Nope,” Louis replied, popping the p for a second, making Harry grin. “Fucking hell, you’ve got a dimple. I think you can’t get any better and then you flash the dimple at me.”

Harry laughed again at that, and realised it was making his dimple pop again, entirely unashamed of how Louis was looking at him.

“Well, it’s good to hear you’ll be back.” Harry finished off his beer, leaving the empty bottle on the side as he stood up, seeing that he was much taller than the man next to him. Louis reached up and tugged the brim of Harry’s cowboy hat down on his head before his hands went down, gripping Harry’s belt that was looped around his waist, pulling him closer. His bare chest was almost touching Louis’ shirt-covered one, and Harry wished there wasn’t a layer of fabric between them.

“What time do you finish tonight?”

“Two,” Harry uttered, his heart beating madly in his chest. “Shit, Louis-”

“Go.” Louis released him and Harry stumbled backwards, too aware of how he was struggling to control himself now. His erection was pushing against the zipper of his jeans from how close Louis had been to him. He’d never been this affected by a customer before, but there was something about Louis that was drawing him in, making him want to keep him around, at least until he finished work. “I’ll be watching…”

Louis winked as Harry finally pulled on his t-shirt again and walked behind the bar, trying to clear his head. Harry looked down at the floor, collecting his thoughts for a moment before he finally woke up again, stepping over to a customer. He only managed to serve another three customers when the music changed, and Harry clambered onto the bar, eyes only fixed on Louis as he began his dance again, making each of his moves as sexy as he could.

He watched as Louis licked his lips as Harry dipped down to the floor before he stood up again, stomping again on the bar. He did a few heel-toe moves, using his cowboy hat as a prop, turning around and singing along with abandon, eyes finding Louis every time he turned back to the room. Louis clapped slowly as they finished, bowing once more, and Harry laughed when Louis blew him a kiss, pretending to catch it and he turned around, sticking out his arse to tuck it in his back pocket.

Louis shook his head at that, but Harry just grinned, jumping down to his feet.

“You alright there, Styles? Not normally one to flirt with the customers…”

“Rules were made to be broken, right?” Harry shouted back to Matt, who grinned cheekily. He’d always encouraged Harry to have a bit of fun, to let loose with the customers, so this was probably what he’d wanted since Harry had started. 

The rest of Harry’s shift passed by in the blink of an eye, and soon, Harry was mopping the bar with a cloth. He didn't have to do that since the cleaning team would soon descend on the place and prepare it for the following night, but Harry liked to clean up after himself. He made small talk with his colleagues as most of them got dressed to head home, but Harry stayed as he was, not ashamed to be seen on the streets of Los Angeles in his boots, jeans and tight top. He bade the rest of them goodbye, bag hooked over his shoulder, hat hanging from his fingers, and he headed outside, making sure the door closed behind him.

“Took your time,” came a voice as Harry stood on the pavement, checking his phone to see if he’d missed any messages. His hand flew up to his chest and he looked up into Louis’ eyes, realising they were a piercing blue, and Harry lost himself in them for a moment. “I thought you’d snuck away without me.”

“You waited for me?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded slowly, stepping up to Harry, bracketing his feet, the two of them close now. 

“Yep. There’s a reason I asked what time you finished.”

Harry licked his lips, liking the thought of where this was going, even though it was completely against his self-imposed rules. There was something about Louis that made him want to chuck his rule book out of the window, and he shuddered as Louis’ hands came to rest on his hips, on top of his belt and jeans. Harry whimpered as Louis pushed himself up onto his tiptoes, grazing his ear lobe with his lips for a moment. His breath tickled Harry’s ears, and Harry swallowed, already anticipating what Louis was about to say.

“I’d quite like to ride you, cowboy…”

Harry just nodded, and let Louis back down to his feet, the smaller man grabbing his hand and holding on tightly for a moment.

“My place is near,” Harry managed to say, and Louis’ eyes darkened as he nodded, beginning to walk, letting Harry lead the way. Harry always walked to work given the fact he drank most nights, and he found the walk home in the cool early morning air cleared his head a bit. It was only fifteen minutes or so later that they finally arrived at Harry’s block of flats, swiping his keycard to give them access. Louis’ body was close to his the entire time, and Harry tugged him in the direction of the stairs, the pair stumbling up to the first floor where Harry’s flat was. He pulled out his keys, but his hands shook as he held it up to the lock.

“Hey.” Louis’ hand on his wrist stopped Harry in his tracks, and he gulped, turning to look at Louis. “It’s okay if you don’t want this.”

“No, no, I do,” Harry reassured him, taking a few deep breaths. “It’s just… it’s been a while.”

“Well, I’ll take care of you,” Louis said with a wink, and reached behind Harry, grabbing his arse in both hands, making Harry squeak. “Let’s go inside, yeah?”

Harry nodded, and unlocked the door, pleased that he always kept his flat clean and tidy, always ready to collapse into bed as soon as he got home. He closed the door behind them, pulling across the safety chain and dropped his bag and hat to the floor, looking over to Louis who had his hands on his hips, eyes raking up and down Harry’s body.

“You have a fucking amazing body, you know that?” Louis asked, stepping closer again. He stooped down to pick up the hat, placing it on his own head with a smirk. “Does it suit me?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, reaching down to press against his cock, too turned on by how Louis looked in his cowboy hat and the way he was blatantly checking him out. Louis grabbed Harry by his belt and crashed their bodies together, quickly licking his lips. “Shit-”

“Gonna let me then? Ride my cowboy, I mean?”

Harry nodded again, and Louis pushed Harry’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He squeezed Harry’s length for a moment before he pushed against the head, smirking at how Harry moaned into the touch, bucking his hips forward.

“Easy, cowboy…”

“It’s Harry…”

“Not tonight, it’s not,” Louis smirked, snaking a hand up Harry’s spine, cupping the back of his neck. “Shall we take this to bed?”

Harry didn't speak. Instead, he bent down enough to grip Louis by the back of the thighs, hoisting him up. Louis quickly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, and he strode through his flat towards his bedroom, kicking the door open with the toe of his cowboy boot, not caring if he left a mark on the wood.

“Love how strong you are…” Louis whispered, weaving his fingers through Harry’s hair, moving his head until their noses were touching, sharing breaths. “Fucking kiss me-”

Harry didn't hold back. He smashed their lips together, both of them kissing each other deeply straight away, not holding anything back. Harry moaned as Louis’ tongue stroked across his own, the lingering taste of beer mingling with Harry’s own. Louis’ lips were thinner than his own, and Harry allowed Louis to lead the kiss, moving his head with his hands, giving them both a better angle.

Leaning over, Harry laid Louis down on the bed on his back and quickly straddled his thighs, kissing him, pinning his body to the mattress. He ground his hips down, pushing their crotches together, the sparkly buckle of his belt brushing over the sliver of Louis’ exposed tummy where his shirt had ridden up. Louis whined at that sensation, and Harry pulled away from the kiss, sitting upright for a moment. Louis already looked a mess underneath him, his hair all messed up and his cheeks red from their kissing, and Harry smirked at how he’d already affected this stranger just from his kisses.

Harry’s fingers came down to his belt, fumbling with the buckle until it opened, pulling it out of the loops of his jeans. He let it drop to the floor with a clatter and leaned back down, Louis opening his mouth for the kiss straight away. Louis’ hands were under Harry’s shirt now, grabbing at the flesh of his love handles before they moved up and over his shoulder blades, holding Harry against his own body.

“I wanna be on top,” Louis mumbled as Harry pulled away from his lips, kissing down the side of Louis’ neck, licking over the strong vein there. “Oh god…”

“In a minute,” Harry mumbled, quite content where he was for the moment. He sucked at Louis’ neck, determined to leave a mark there that Louis would have for days so he couldn’t forget Harry. Louis was writhing underneath him, his hard length pressing against Harry’s thigh, hands clutching at the damp cotton of Harry’s t-shirt where he was sweating from both earlier and right now. He pulled away, licking over the bruise for a minute before he smirked, kissing Louis’ lips again. “I like that. Marking you.”

“Mmm,” Louis hummed in reply, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry sat up a bit, teasing up the hem of Louis’ t-shirt with his hands, exposing his body. His skin was gorgeously tanned from hours spent in the Californian sun, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from bending down and trailing the tip of his tongue along it, the bitter tang of Louis’ sweat on his tongue. He pushed the fabric further up, exposing Louis’ chest and nipples, and quickly sucked one into his mouth, the fingers on his right hand, pinching at the other, making Louis cry out, desperate for friction on his cock now.

“Harry, stop-”

Harry popped off immediately, knowing that when a guy said that to him in bed, he had to listen. He sat up, still sat on Louis’ thighs as he looked down, admiring how fuckable Louis looked like this, his pupils blown, lips now slightly swollen from where he’d been biting gently at them.

“Sorry, Louis-”

“Don’t. I told you I wanted to be on top… I meant it. I want to ride your cock tonight. You going to let me?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Harry murmured, pushing the heel of his hand against his cock again as Louis did the same to himself. He scrambled to get off Louis’ thighs, laying down on the bed as Louis stood up beside the bed, taking off his top and his jeans in a slow striptease that was driving Harry mad with desire. He wanted to reach out and touch all of Louis’ body; his strong and thick thighs, his curvy shoulders, his strong biceps. “Stuff’s in the drawer…”

Louis nodded and pulled open the top drawer, rifling around until he removed his hand, a condom and lube in his hand, which he put on the bed by Harry’s legs.

“I like your boots,” Louis murmured, running his index finger down the front of the supple brown leather. “Want you to keep these on, okay?”

Harry hummed in agreement, letting Louis open the fly of his jeans, pushing the pieces of fabric apart to expose the hair at the base of his cock, blushing as he realised he wasn’t wearing any underwear that night. Louis didn't seem to mind, and he knelt on the bed next to Harry, working his top up his torso. Harry loved how dark Louis’ eyes were as he watched him undress him, eyes roaming all over his body even though he’d seen his bare chest earlier on when he’d been on the ropes.

“Your tattoos…” Louis murmured, tracing some of them with his fingers, making Harry shiver. “They’re better up close. I was wondering about them when I watched you dance earlier. I really like these…” He bent down and kissed each of the laurels in turn before he sucked a love bite into one of them, smirking when he was done. “Gonna mark these up later.”

“Please-” Harry begged as Louis situated himself on top of Harry’s thighs, tenting the front of his boxers now. Harry longed to touch, but something told him he couldn’t until Louis allowed him to. “Louis, I wanna touch you…”

“You will, cowboy,” Louis replied, adjusting the hat that was still atop his head. Harry groaned as Louis circled his hips over Harry’s crotch, teasing him, knowing there was nothing Harry could do in that moment to find any more pleasure for himself. Louis planted his hands on Harry’s chest as he kept moving his hips around in figure of eights, both of them quickly getting to full hardness. The sight of Louis’ body on top of his own was already so much for Harry, and he let out a shaky breath, hands resting on Louis’ thighs now.

“Can I…” Harry muttered, eyeing the bottle of lube abandoned on the mattress. The thought of his fingers going inside Louis’ body was overwhelming his senses, and Harry pouted as Louis shook his head, taking the bottle in his own hand. “Louis-”

“No. I’m gonna prep myself, then ride you, baby. That okay? You can do it next time, I promise.”

Harry’s heart felt full at the thought there might be a next time with this gorgeous man currently on top of him, and he watched with hungry eyes as Louis pushed down his boxers, his hard cock popping free. He was already leaking and Harry reached out to touch. This time, Louis let him. His fingers wrapped around Louis’ shaft, pulling up and down gently, watching Louis’ eyes flutter shut.

“Shit, feels so good-” Louis mumbled before he looked down at Harry, and then at the hand wrapped around his cock. Harry thumbed over the head, wishing for a moment that Louis could be inside him tonight, that he’d feel so good being filled with that. “You can keep going…”

Harry nodded as Louis coated three fingers of his right hand with lube, and he arranged his body so he was on his knees, supporting his weight on only his left arm. Harry watched as Louis’ arm disappeared behind his body, watching him bite down on his bottom lip as a low moan emanated from his lips, clearly putting his fingers inside himself now. Harry hated that he couldn’t see, but watching Louis ride his own fingers was an out-of-body experience. Harry collected some of Louis’ precome on his fingertips and then sucked them into his mouth, hollowing his cheekbones as Louis watched his every move.

It was filthy, some of the most dirty sex Harry had ever had already, and he couldn’t even think about what it would be like once he was finally buried inside Louis’ body. Harry remained as quiet as he could while Louis opened himself up, body bouncing gently on his own fingers, stretching himself for Harry’s cock, which was still restrained behind his jeans.

“Gonna fuck me now?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, eyeing Louis’ slick fingers as he wiped them down on the sheet. Louis pulled Harry’s jeans down enough for his cock to be free, the other denim bunching on his thighs. It felt dirtier somehow that Louis was entirely naked apart from Harry’s cowboy hat, and he was still partly dressed, cowboy boots still on his feet. “Gonna make me feel good?”

“Yeah, please-” Harry muttered as Louis got onto his knees, grasping the base of Harry’s hard cock in his small hand. He stroked a few times, making Harry groan, already trying to push away the early bubblings of his orgasm. “Ride me, Lou…”

“I plan to,” Louis said with a wink, and rolled a condom down Harry’s length before he hovered above it, the head sitting against Louis’ tight rim. Harry locked his eyes on Louis’ as he sat down enough for the head to slide inside, and it was a mesmerising sight to see as Louis sank down, taking Harry inside inch by inch until he was sat fully on Harry’s lap, his cock buried deep in Louis’ arse now. “Oh fuck, you’re a big boy…”

“Fill you up good, huh?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, circling his hips gently. Harry lifted his legs, bending them at the knee, planting his boots on the bed. Louis leaned back against Harry’s thighs, hands resting on the top of his boots now, showing off his naked body to perfection. “Go on, then. I’m yours. Go for it.”

Louis smirked and lifted himself slightly, his thigh muscles already straining under his skin, and Harry pressed his fingertips in, sure he was going to leave bruises on Louis’ skin later but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Louis moaned as he slammed his arse down, skin slapping against Harry’s, his body stretched to the hilt around Harry’s cock now. Louis was hot and tight around him, his muscle clutching on tightly to Harry’s length, and it was the hottest thing Harry had ever done.

“Louis, move…”

“Wanna make this last… feels so good inside me,” Louis mumbled, his cheeks red now. He was utterly beautiful, and Harry wished they could stay like this forever, Louis riding his body, giving them both the ultimate pleasure. “Didn’t think when I watched you up there tonight I’d be here now, riding your big cock…”

“Me neither,” Harry stuttered out, willing himself not to come too soon, wanting this to last. “I never- fuck, oh god, Lou… I never fuck customers.”

“Why me, then?” Louis asked, starting to bounce a little more now, his body slightly more used to Harry’s size. “You- ah, god- liked what you saw?”

Harry nodded, hands coming up to grip Louis’ hips, guiding his movements. “Fuck yeah… loved you watching me… was all for you tonight-”

Louis smirked at that, guiding his body up and down again, his rim tight around Harry’s cock. “Fucking loved it… looked so sexy on the ropes for me…”

“Good.” Harry’s chest was heaving with his deep breaths now, and Louis’ hands were gripping hard at his boots, the cowboy hat on his head slipping down to the side as he rode Harry’s cock harder and faster. His own cock bobbed heavily in front of his body, leaking precome onto Harry’s body, and Harry longed to touch, to taste Louis on his tongue. “Wish I could suck you…”

“Later,” Louis smirked, lifting his body up until just the tip of Harry’s was inside him before he slammed back down, making them both moan loudly. The room fell silent as their bodies moved together, like it wasn’t their first time together. Harry’s legs were restricted by the jeans still bunched at his knees, but it just added to the hotness, to how Louis was in full control of the situation. It wasn’t often Harry gave himself up like this but Louis made him want to lose control. Harry liked that more than he thought he would.

“Lou, I’m close-” Harry called out into the silence of the room, breaking the peace. Louis just nodded, using his powerful thighs either side of Harry’s hips to ride him faster, a hand wrapped around the base of his length staving off his own orgasm now. Harry wondered what he was up to but just let it happen, on the precipice of his own release now. “Louis-”

“Go on. Come for me, cowboy,” Louis muttered, and a wink from him was all it took to push Harry over the edge, bucking his hips up into Louis as he came hard into the condom, Louis not ceasing riding Harry at all. “Look so good when you come, Haz…”

Harry flopped back against the pillow, completely spent now, but he was still inside Louis’ body. Louis, who hadn’t come yet. Louis, whose hand was wrapped around his own hard cock, still sat atop Harry’s thighs.

“Shit, you wanna-”

“I want you to suck me,” Louis stated, his eyes not leaving Harry’s. “You want that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Harry whispered, mouth already watering with the anticipation of tasting Louis, having his cock between his lips. He watched as Louis lifted himself up, leaving the condom on Harry’s now softening cock as he shuffled himself up to sit on Harry’s chest. His cock bobbed in front of Harry’s lips but he stayed where he was, wanting it to be Louis who gave him his cock. He didn't want to be greedy. “Please-”

Louis wiped the wet tip of his cock against Harry’s lips, teasing him. Harry moaned, wanting Louis’ cock, and he parted his lips, hoping Louis would take the hint. His cock was sensitive but he could already feel himself filling up again just from Louis’ cock being so close to where he wanted it. “Open up, baby..”

Harry did so, and he let out a groan as Louis pushed his hips forward, cock passing over Harry’s wet tongue. Louis tasted amazing, and Harry lapped eagerly at the beads of precome leaking, sensing this wasn’t going to take long. Harry swirled his tongue around the head of Louis’ cock, tilting his head back so he could take him in deeper. Louis leaned forwards, hands gripping tightly onto the headboard of the bed, gently rocking his hips back and forth. Harry’s lips were gliding around Louis’ shaft, and it was a complete overload of Harry’s senses.

He tapped Louis’ thigh quickly, and Louis pulled out, wiping his thumb across his bottom lip to clean him up slightly.

“You okay?”

“You can fuck my mouth harder… I like it,” Harry murmured, and Louis nodded, feeding Harry his cock again.

“Look so good with a mouth full of cock,” Louis mumbled, and Harry tried to smile around it, making himself gag slightly. He nodded quickly to tell Louis he was okay, and Louis pushed his cock inside again, beginning to speed up his thrusts. Harry’s hand were tight on Louis’ hips now, but he trailed them around to grab at Louis’ bare arse, squeezing his cheeks, kneading them with his large hands. Louis moaned at that, and began to fuck Harry’s face a bit harder, making him gag again. “I’m close-”

Harry just blinked slowly and sucked eagerly, loving how full he felt. His cock was hard again behind Louis, and he already wanted to come. Harry dipped his finger between Louis’ cheeks, pressing against his shiny rim again, desperate to touch where Louis’ hadn’t let him before, but the moan Louis let out from that touch was worth the experiment. Louis bucked his hips forward, his cock pushing against the back of Harry’s throat and he came hard, still rocking his hips in and out, come flooding Harry’s mouth.

He struggled to swallow it all down and felt proud when he managed it. He was sure he looked utterly debauched as Louis withdrew his cock, shiny with Harry’s spit, and Harry wasted no time in sitting himself up, pushing Louis backwards on the bed until his back hit the mattress, the cowboy hat falling to the floor behind the bed. Harry quickly pulled off the condom and chucked it on the floor, taking his cock in his hand, stroking hard and fast over Louis’ body. Louis laid there, pliant and waiting until Harry came again, his body wracked with his orgasm, spurting over Louis’ stomach and crotch. 

He collapsed down next to the man in his bed, and smiled over to him, the pair laughing softly. Louis reached for his hand and tangled their hands together, both panting, chests heaving as they calmed themselves down. Harry squeezed back gently, feeling good. It had been too long since he’d shared an orgasm with another man, but in his opinion, it was definitely worth the wait. Louis had been one of the best fucks Harry had ever had, and part of him hoped it wasn’t the last time that would happen.

“You want to stay?” Harry asked, suddenly nervous to hear Louis’ answer. He smiled and nodded, though, and Harry moved until his head was on his pillow, not caring about cleaning up, although Louis didn't seem as keen. “Bathroom’s through there,” Harry said, pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

“Thanks, love,” Louis murmured, getting up off the bed and walking across the room, naked and unashamed of the fact. Harry could see him through the open door clean up where Harry had come all over him, and when the light switched off, Harry shuffled to the side of the bed, making room for Louis. He slid in next to him, and Harry curled up against Louis, needing affection.

“Sorry, I just need a hug after sex…”

“S’okay, I don’t mind,” Louis smiled, kissing the top of Harry’s head where it was laid on his chest. “Goodnight, Haz.”

“Night, Lou,” Harry mumbled, already half asleep. There really was nothing like good sex to give Harry a great night’s sleep.

Eight hours later, Harry stirred, not wanting to open his eyes due to the sunlight now streaming in through the window. He remembered not bothering to close the curtains when he’d gone to bed, and he stretched his legs, his body sticky with sweat. He rolled over to hug Louis, but instead of a warm sheet, there was a cold one, his cowboy hat perched on the pillow where Louis had been the night before.

Harry sat up, his heart falling at the realisation Louis had left without so much as a goodbye. He picked up the hat, remembering how it had looked on Louis’ head as he rode him last night, and he spotted something tucked in the brim. He reached out, plucking the piece of paper out and opening it up on his lap, setting the hat back down.

_ Harry _

_ Last night was amazing. You were everything I hoped you’d be. I’ll definitely see you soon.  _

_ Call me, cowboy. _

_ Louis x _

Underneath his note were 11 digits that made Harry’s heart sing. Louis’ number. Harry smiled to himself, clutching the piece of paper to his chest. It definitely wasn’t going to be last Harry saw of Louis, and the thought made him happier than anything else had in a long time. 

*****

**_Ten Months Later_ **

“Do you really have to go in tonight?”

“Yeah, babe, you know I do. I wish I didn't have to…”

“Not as much as I do…” Louis mumbled from where he was splayed out comfortably on Harry’s sofa. “I think it’s shit they won’t change your shift for your bloody birthday.”

“It’s only one day, Lou. We can celebrate tomorrow.”

“Whatever.” Harry walked over to Louis and crouched down by Louis, taking his hand and kissing it gently. “No, go away, traitor.”

“Heyyyyy,” Harry whined, nuzzling Louis’ neck with his forehead, knowing that was Louis’ weak spot. Anything to do with his neck and Louis was anyones. Well, not anyone’s, Harry thought to himself with a smile. “I’m really sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you, Lou. Whatever you wanna do this weekend, we can. I’ve got the whole thing off. Free as a bird.”

“Fine. But you’re paying for all my drinks.”

“I do that anyway,” Harry remarked as he stood up, grabbing his belt from where he’d left it on the coffee table when he’d returned from work last night. He threaded it through the belt loops on his black jeans, loving the pink buckle that Louis had bought him for Christmas. It was even more sparkly and garish than his last one, and Harry absolutely loved it. “If I go now, I might get home earlier. Help yourself to anything.”

“I always do,” Louis called as Harry collected his hat and bag from by the front door. “Just… don’t be too late, okay?”

“I’ll try. I’ll text you when I’m on my way home. Wait up for me?”

Louis nodded, and pulled Harry down into a quick kiss. Their lips met, and Harry cupped Louis’ cheek with his hand, sinking into the kiss.

“Mmm- if we don’t stop now, I’m going to be late-”

“Serves them right for making your work on your birthday,” Louis grumbled, clearly still not over it. Harry just laughed and stood up straight, putting his bag over his shoulder. “See you later, birthday boy.”

“Bye, Lou,” Harry called as he walked out of his flat, closing the door behind him. He was annoyed himself that he hadn’t been able to change his shift to the weekend, but thanks to too many of his colleagues booking today off, Harry had been forced to head to the bar. He knew it would be a fun night, that his mates at work would spoil him for his birthday, get him a bit merry. The truth was, though, that he’d rather spend the night at home with Louis, but he was sure they’d make up for it when he got in.

Harry rounded the corner, the glowing sign of Flaming Saddles illuminating the pavement by the entrance, and he stepped inside. The noise of the excited customers hit him straight away and he slipped down the staff corridor, jumping when he walked into the staff room and the bangs of party poppers filled the room, paper streamers landing all over Harry.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

*****

“You alright to get home?”

“Yeah, I’m good. S’not far, and Lou’s waiting for me.”

“Alright, mate. Well, have a good one, yeah?”

“Will do Matt. Byeeeee,” Harry called, stumbling down the steps and out into the night. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Louis a poorly spelt message telling him he was on his way home. Louis sent back a few thumbs up emojis, and Harry grinned, walking as quickly as he could, on his tiptoes to avoid the cracks in the pavement, which seemed like a great idea in his inebriated state. He wished Louis was there to walk with him, to hold his hand and guide him in the right direction, but knowing Louis was at home and waiting for him, probably in Harry’s bed, was all the incentive he needed.

It was only ten minutes before Harry arrived at his building, concentrating hard to get the keycard into the slot to give him access. He cheered quietly to himself as the light turned green and he pulled the door open, walking in quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He crept carefully up the stairs, not wanting to trip and fall and before he knew it, he was outside his front door, fumbling with the key.

“Louuuuuu,” Harry called through the wood, forgetting momentarily about his neighbours. “Louis, the birthday boy is home….”

He frowned as no sound came from inside the flat, and he opened the door, catching it before it could bang against the wall. They’d done that too many times in their eagerness to get to bed that there was now a small dent in the plaster of the wall which Harry kept meaning to fix before he lost his deposit on the place.

“Lou? I’m home, baby…” Harry closed the door behind him and turned around, frowning at the rearranged furniture of his small living room. The coffee table that was usually sat on a rug in the middle of the floor was pushed to the side under the window, and one of Harry’s wooden kitchen chairs was sat on its own atop the rug instead. There were lamps and candles lit around the room, and Harry walked slowly inside, his cowboy boots tapping loudly on the wooden floor. “Louis?”

Harry kept moving through but stilled as he turned to look to the corridor towards his bedroom. Louis was walking towards him, and Harry’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. He just stared as Louis finally stepped into the living room, and his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

“What the fuck?”

“Happy birthday, gorgeous,” Louis grinned, hands on his hips.

Harry just stared, unable to drag his eyes away from Louis’ body. Happy birthday to him, indeed. Louis was fucking gorgeous, was the thing. He wasn’t wearing very much… just Harry’s spare pink cowboy hat his colleagues had bought him as a joke, although Harry had had the last laugh when he’d worn it and attracted more attention at the bar than anyone else that night. That hat was perched on Louis’ tall quiff, and the only other item of clothing on him was a black leather thong, accentuating his slim but curvy hips, a pair of Harry’s cowboy boots on his feet.

“What are you…”

“Take a seat,” Louis said as he stepped over, hands resting on the back of the chair. Harry nodded and walked over slowly, kissing Louis’ lips quickly before he sank into the chair. Louis’ hands rested on his shoulders for a moment and Harry dipped his cheek to touch his hand, needing some sort of contact with Louis. “Uh uh, patience my love…”

Harry just nodded, and watched as Louis moved around in front of him, the low light shining on his golden skin. Harry had always thought that Louis had the perfect body for stripping, that he would look amazing taking his clothes off for people, and now, Harry was practically hyperventilating at the thought his fantasies were about to become a reality. He licked his lips, and met Louis’ eyes, loving his small smirk.

“Alexa,” Louis said, voice low and raspy, just how Harry liked it. “Play Harry’s birthday striptease playlist.”

“Playing Harry’s birthday striptease playlist,” the device echoed back, and Harry let out a long, slow breath, his cock already starting to harden at the simple thought of what he was about to witness. The familiar tones of Little Mix’s  _ Private Show _ rang out through the speakers, and Harry rubbed his hands up and down his thighs as Louis began to sway his hips, turning around slowly to give Harry an eyeful of his favourite bit of Louis’ body… his bum.

As the vocals started, Louis moved his hands down his body, the boots tapping on the floor, entirely missing the rhythm of the song entirely. Harry bit on his lip, realising quite quickly that although Louis had the body for this, that was really the only thing he had. He had no rhythm, his moves were a bit awkward, and he was giggling with every thrust of his hips, every shimmy he did as he got close to Harry. Still, it was affecting Harry and he palmed himself as Louis lowered himself into a crouch, grabbing his cock over the leather thong.

Louis danced closer, sitting on Harry’s lap for a moment, grabbing Harry’s hands and pushing them against his soft tummy as Louis ground down, throwing his head back, headbutting Harry’s shoulder a little too hard for comfort. Louis just giggled and muttered out a soft ‘sorry’ to Harry, who just squeezed his waist, telling him it was okay.

Louis got up again, sucking a finger between his lips, shaking his hips wildly to a non-exist beat. He popped his finger out and started singing along with Little Mix. His cheeks were red, his eyes were dark, and although it was probably the worst striptease Harry had ever seen (and he’d seen some at the bar), it was also the best striptease he’d ever had in his life because it was his Louis doing it for him. Louis spun around then, stumbling slightly in the too-big boots, and Harry laughed then, clapping a hand over his mouth as he realised Louis had heard him.

“Oh fuck off,” Louis laughed as the song came to a close, tucking his hand into the waistband of the tiny scrap of leather covering him, pushing his crotch forwards, licking his lips obscenely. “Happy birthday… don’t say I do nothing for you…”

“Fuck, that was the hottest thing ever,” Harry muttered, pushing himself up from the chair, stalking across the rug towards Louis, grabbing his arse in both hands, not bothering to hold back. The alcohol his colleagues had made him down earlier was still flowing through his veins, and all he wanted right now was to take his tease of a boyfriend right here, right now. “I fucking love this as well…” He grabbed the thin waistband of the thong, pinging it softly against Louis’ left hip.

Louis tilted the hat back slightly from where it had slid backwards on his head from his energetic moves, and smirked up at Harry, shoving his hands into the pockets of Harry’s tight jeans. “You liked that then?”

“Yeah… your fucking body, Lou… how could I not like it?”

“Cos I can’t dance?” Louis laughed, pushing his crotch forwards against Harry’s, making them both whine. 

“You looked sexy as hell. See what you do to me?” Harry mumbled, grabbing Louis’ hand and pressing it against his crotch. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut, and Harry ducked his head, kissing Louis’ neck quickly, feeling Louis going wriggly in his arms. “Got any more presents for me, hmm?”

“What more did you want?”

“This-” Harry stated, grabbing Louis’ arse in his hands, the skin hot underneath his palms. Louis just nodded, and Harry took a step away, moving the chair away from the rug. “Get on the floor.”

“Here?” Louis squeaked, and Harry just nodded, pulling off his clothes as Louis laid out on the soft cream rug, looking like absolute sin, right there for the taking. Harry walked over and stood at the side of Louis’ body, stepping out of his boxers, letting Louis see how affected he really was by him and his dancing. “Fuck, Haz…”

“Nope, gonna fuck you,” Harry grinned, dropping to his knees and kissing all over Louis’ bare chest. “Can I leave the thong on, though?”

“Whatever you want,” Louis mumbled in reply, writhing against the rug now. “Touch me, babe…”

Harry nodded and wasted no time in sticking his hand into the underwear, grasping Louis’ already hard and dripping cock in his hand. He stroked as much as he could within the confines of the leather, and he toyed with Louis’ nipples with his other hand and his tongue, always loving how responsive Louis was when he did that. Over the past months of their relationship, they’d spent a lot of time learning each others bodies, what they liked and didn't, and neither was afraid to deliver the utmost pleasure to the other whenever they could.

“Hey, ‘s’your birthday, I’m meant to take care of you…”

“No,” Harry rasped out, pulling Louis’ cock out of his thong. “This is what I want.”

“Fuck, okay…” Louis whispered in reply, moaning lowly as Harry bent down, sucking Louis’ cock between his lips, a favourite thing of Harry’s to do on any given day. Louis tasted amazing as always, and Harry sucked eagerly at him, one of Louis’ hands pulling gently at his hair, Harry palming himself with his free hand. “Harry…”

“Stay still,” Harry murmured, and Louis let out a deep moan as Harry swallowed him down deep again, the head of Louis’ cock bumping the back of his throat. He popped off, pushing his other hand up to Louis’ lips, running his fingers across Louis’ thin lips. “Suck.”

Louis parted his lips and Harry slipped his two fingers into Louis’ mouth, letting him get them wet, sucking quickly and eagerly, soaking them in his saliva. Just before Harry could feel Louis was about to come, he pulled off, holding the base of his cock tightly.

“Not yet,” he said, and Louis pushed Harry’s fingers out with his tongue, panting and parting his legs. Harry dipped his clean hand down and pulled aside the string of leather between Louis’ cheeks, admiring his boyfriend’s most intimate place for a moment. There were many things Harry wanted to do to Louis in that moment, but there was nothing he wanted more than to fuck Louis, so he wiped his slick fingers over Louis’ entrance, smearing his saliva around, wishing it was his tongue putting it there. “Ready?”

Louis nodded, and Harry pressed his index finger inside, not pausing until it was as deep as it could be. Louis’ body was warm and tight as always, no matter how much sex they constantly had, and Harry loved that about him. He moved it in and out slowly as Louis just laid still, taking everything Harry had to give him. A litany of dirty words fell from Harry’s lips as he worked one then two fingers inside Louis’ tight body, a light flush spreading from his head to his toes. Harry was fisting his own cock now, more than ready to be inside Louis but he couldn’t risk hurting his boyfriend.

“Harry, just… shit, fuck me,” Louis muttered, and Harry nodded, quickly taking his fingers out, wiping them on Louis’ stomach, making him cringe which made Harry laugh softly. He shuffled on his knees between Louis’ parted thighs, and looked down at how open Louis was for him, how perfect every inch of Louis’ beautiful body was. “Come on…”

“Just… you’re perfect, Lou. Love you, love your body,” Harry said quietly as he lined up, deciding to forgoe the condom tonight as a special treat, something they enjoyed when they had the time to indulge. Harry moaned as he pressed his hips forwards, Louis’ body opening for him, allowing him in bit by bit. For Harry, there was nothing like the heat of Louis’ body surrounding him, sucking him in, taking him in as deep as he could. Harry’s hips soon rested against Louis’ arse, and Harry grabbed Louis’ legs, wrapping them around his waist, the heels of Louis’ (Harry’s) bumping against his lower back.

“Fuck me hard, Haz,” Louis requested, and Harry nodded, withdrawing and driving his hips in again with force, making Louis let out the sexiest noises that were music to Harry’s ears. “Yeah, so good…”

“You like my big cock, Lou? Like it inside you?”

“Love it…” Louis agreed, hands grabbing at Harry to pull him down into a filthy and deep kiss. Their lips moved together easily, and Harry sighed into it, realising how much kissing Louis felt like home. He moved his hips a little slower now, wanting to savour every moment of this, not wanting it to be over too soon. “God, I love you…”

“Love you too,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, letting their tongues glide against each others for a moment. He picked up his pace a little, putting more force behind his thrusts as their bodies lined up perfectly, kissing and touching as much as they could. “Feel so good for me, Lou…”

Louis held Harry’s face in his hands for a moment, and Harry just stared down at him as he started to fuck him a little bit harder, wanting to be completely connected to his boyfriend in that moment. They stayed quiet until Harry sat up, unhooking Louis’ legs from around his waist before he placed Louis’ ankles on his shoulders, giving him the perfect view down to Louis’ naked body, entirely on display for him.

The angle now was deeper, and Harry leaned over, practically folding Louis in half as he fucked him, chasing his own orgasm. He watched Louis’ hand wrap around his own cock, wanking himself now, wanting to come. Louis was panting, his sweaty chest heaving, the thong stretched obscenely around his hips, cock poking out of the top where Louis had shoved it aside in order to touch himself. Louis was moaning with each thrust, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to stop, completely absorbed by what he was doing.

“Come in me, Haz…” Louis mumbled, and Harry just nodded, getting ever closer to coming now. His tummy was bubbling and he couldn’t wait, he needed to come, to feel that feeling that only an orgasm and Louis could provide for him. Louis’ hand scrabbled around and he grabbed the cowboy hat from where it fallen to the wayside, beckoning Harry close with his finger. Harry went, and let Louis put the hat on his head, smirking down at his boyfriend.  “Fuck me, cowboy…”

“Yeah, gonna give you what you want,” Harry said huskily, and he fucked Louis with a few hard thrusts before he came hard, releasing quickly into his boyfriend’s body. Harry could feel the warmth around his cock, and he groaned, keeping thrusting until it became too much. He batted Louis’ hand away from where he was touching himself and he took over, touching him faster, watching with dark eyes as Louis spilled over himself, back arching with how good he felt from his orgasm. “Shit, Lou…”

“You are fucking amazing at fucking me,” Louis laughed, pulling Harry down on top of him, kissing him deeply for a second. “I love that it’s your birthday but we both got to come.”

“Love watching you come,” Harry said, grinning over at his boyfriend. “And that striptease or whatever it was was my favourite birthday present ever. Seriously, that was amazing.”

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you, Lou.” They kissed again, softly this time, and Louis winced as he rolled over. “You alright?”

“Yeah, but this is the shitty part of not using a condom. Did you really have to come that much?”

“What can I say? You got me all riled up,” Harry shrugged, pulling Louis’ body closer to his own again, both of them splayed out on the soft rug. The music was still playing softly, and Harry tapped his fingers on Louis’ bare back until the song ended, waiting for the next one to start. Harry cackled as the song  _ Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy _ rang out, filling the room. “Pretty fitting huh?” Harry giggled, and Louis nodded.

Harry started to sing along softly, Louis’ feet tapping along to the beat on his calves, fingers toying with Harry’s curls.

_ “ _ _ And the boys say _ __  
_ Save a horse, ride a cowboy _ __  
_ Everybody says _ _  
_ _ Save a horse, ride a cowboy...”_

“Well, if you insist-” Louis said with a grin, rolling Harry onto his back and grabbing the cowboy hat, propping it up against Harry’s head again, capturing his lips in another dirty kiss, Harry knowing exactly what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr fic post is here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/184508085376/save-a-horse-ride-a-cowboy-by-lovelarry10-rating) if you'd like to share it. Thank you!


End file.
